Hopeless Triumph
by JayJay88
Summary: This is a story that's really fun and it continues the story of Buffy in a way that give us what we people really wanted a BA REUNION,of course there's a twist though, i couldn't leave that out..READ ON
1. Let's Get Ready To Rumbleeeeeeeeeeee!

**Author's Note: Hey you guys i promise i will update Highschool 007 very soon but this idea just popped into my head and i had to go with it...Please Review because i need to know if i should keep going with this story. On with the show!**

"Giles this is ridiculous!" Buffy sighed, trying to keep her temper in check. 

"Buffy i told you! He runs the law firm now, he knew what he was getting bloody into and now he's going to have to face the consequences!" Giles replied, forcefully.

"He was only trying to do what he thought was right!" Buffy yelled, hearing enough.

"Oh and that worked out bloody perfect!" Giles yelled back. "Listen Buffy..."

"No YOU listen Giles! I am sick of your bullshit regarding Angel! When he called that first time i let it go but HARMONY just called Giles, HARMONY! If she called me this it's gotta' be bad!" Buffy said trying to reign in her temper once again.

"NO BUFFY AND THAT'S FINAL!" Giles yelled once again.

"Your right." Bufy said, becoming scarily calm and collected.

"Goo..." Giles started.

"No...i mean.. that this is final, goodbye Mr. Giles" Buffy spat, walking out the new watcher's council doors and hopping into her BMW.

_20 Minutes Later In An Abandoned Warehouse : Location: Los Angeles_

"Umm.. Angel?"

"What Harmony?" Angel replied, lifting his hauntingly tired face up to face her's.

"I brought you some warm blood, I thought you could use it." Harmony replied quietly, pleading with her eyes.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks but if you don't mind I have some work to get through..." Angel said, rubbing his eyes and looking at the mass of grotesque pictures lying on the table.

"You really need to eat, you haven't eaten in a long time Angel...."

"HARMONY! I'M FINE, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" Angel yelled, vamping out as Harmony ran through the doors.

Lately Angel had been losing more and more control over Angelus. With everything that was going on he didn't have the will to drink anything or even leave the warehouse. After what happened..... well ..you know, after Wesley's death, Illeria soon followed, as well as Lorne and even though he had Gunn, Harmony and hell even Spike, Angel just felt like he wasn't even making a dent in the big bads that were hiding in the shadows. He had lost his purpose and his mission, he had lost hope and the only person that he asked help from turned him down because she thought he was on the wrong side.

"What's the FUCKING POINT!" He said, throwing the table against the wall and scattering pictures everywhere.


	2. Angelus Comes Out To Play

**Author's Note: Yes another chapter..i know how you guys like me to move it along so here you go..please review, otherwise I won't know whether to quit or not.....on with the show**

_The Next Day_

As Buffy walked around Los Angeles she couldn't believe her eyes, hell she couldn't believe that reporters hadn't gotten a hold of this. L.A. the City of Angels...was disasterous, beyond repair and far from anything that it used to be. Hemery was merely a stump of concrete piled on thick coats of dust and blood.

As Buffy walked she wondered what could have happened here, why didn't she know and above all, where was Angel?

_Across Town_

"Hi, yes, I would like the number for WC Stake, in New York. Is London New York? No. Exactly New York as in America, you know home of the free and the most fabulous mall in the world. Yes, well hurry it up then sheesh! Thank you!" Harmony sighed agitatedly into the telephone, tapping her nails against the table.

"Hi this is Harmony Kendal is Buffy there?" Harmony asked, perking up. "She's not? Well where...." Harmony started. "SHE WHAT!? I'm sorry, SHE WHAT! Okay alright, alright don't get your axe in a twist. So why did she.... With Giles huh? Why would he do that, about what? OH MY GOD ! She's coming here! Yes I'm in L.A in a warehouse on Maple. HE SAID THAT! SHE DID! GO BUFFY! Alright okay, thank you.. WAIT!...What's her cell number.. okay 459...okay yeah...thanks...bye!"

"What was that all about?" Gunn asked, from his place in the corner.

"What was what about what?" Harmony said. "And how long have you been there?"

"Came in at about 'home of the free and the most fabulous mall in the world'" Gunn said, mimicking Harmony...badly if I may add.

"Hehe...I yeah...that was Bob....Bob um... Builduar..." Harmony said, in her usual...unique way.

"Builduar?" Gunn said smirking. "Is that Bob the Builder's cousin?"

"No its French." Harmony said shortly, turning to make a quick getaway only to crash into an angry looking Angel.

"What the HELL was that about?" Angel asked, towering over Harmony who backed up but tried not to look ruffled.

"Hey ever heard of PERSONAL space?" Harmony said weakly, cornered by Angel's towering frame.

"Who were you talking to?" Angel asked, looking furiously at Harmony. "And here's the question you REALLY would like to answer. WHAT did that have to do with BUFFY?"

"Angel man..."Gunn said moving forward.

"Back the fuck off," Angel said, vamping out and glaring at him.

"Wow! Feeling the love in here," A voice said from the doorway that Angel had exited.

"Go away Nina!" Angel growled, still cornering Harmony.

"But I though you wanted me to come over," Nina said, smiling seductively, and frowning when all she ended up looking at was Angel's back.

"GET OUT!"

"Now that's not a bloody nice way to talk to a woman," Spike said walking through the door, then looked Nina up and down. "Oh it's you, never mind then carry on."

"Not now Spike!" Angel gritted out through his teeth.

"Alright then you don't get to hear who I heard about." Spike said, moving to leave.

"WHO?" Angel growled, still not moving.

"Me." Another voice, that Angel and Angelus both recognized as he/they (whatever) whipped around.

"Buffy!" Harmony and Spike exclaimed, both equally surprised.

But just when Spike went to embrace Buffy he was pushed aside by a caveman like Angel who growled loudly, "Mine," And who moved behind Buffy, sliding his arms around her waist and cuddling his face into her neck as she smiled.

"Well someone's a little more Angelus like then normal," Buffy said, rubbing Angel's hand as his head whipped up and formed a frown, that quickly shifted into a smirk, as he understood her unsaid words.

"Does anyone want to tell me why the HELL MY BOYFRIEND IS CALLING SOME TRAMP HIS AND HUGGING HER!" Nina yelled stomping her foot.

Faster than anyone could see Nina was backed into the wall with Angel's hand wrapped tightly around her neck. "You are not my girlfriend, NEVER have been my girlfriend and if you EVER, EVER CALL MY MATE A TRAMP AGAIN I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Angel roared, tightening his grip as rage ran through his still veins.

"Angel..." Buffy whispered quietly and although it was hard for the humans to hear Angel (and yes Spike) heard it loud and clear. Which became apparent when Angel abruptly let go of Nina and strutted across the room, like a panther going after its prey.

"Yes love?" He whispered in her ear, as he pulled her tight against his chest.

"I just got here and you haven't even given me a kiss," Buffy pouted, which elicited a deep chuckle from Angel and made everyone's mouths (yes except for Spike's) jaws drop since they hadn't heard that sound in such a long time.

"Well we'll have to make up for that," Angel replied, leaning in.

"Uh uh uhhhhhh," Buffy said, leaning back and putting her finger to his lips, which gained a growl from Angel.

"You've got to be kidding me." Angel said, pouting slightly and making Buffy giggle.

"You can kiss me." Buffy started but stopped Angel as he leaned in again and who currently look like a three year old about to have a temper tantrum. "On one condition."

"What?" Angel asked, kissing her neck, hoping to persuade he back to the kissing part.

"You have to drink all the blood you can. And you can't stop until you have a blood belly and are full!" Buffy replied sternly, pulling him towards what looked to be the make shift kitchen.

"But Buffy...." Angel whined, trying to stand solid but being dragged along because of Buffy's strength.

Buffy giggled and jumped into his arms kissing him quickly. "After the blood belly," she mumbled before running ahead .

"Damn you WOMAN!" Angel yelled, following her.

"Okay what did I miss?" Gunn asked, turning to Harmony.

"Buffy...duh!" Harmony replied, giving him a funny look and sauntering off.

"Right. Okay got that, I need to sleep! See ya Spike," Gunn mumbled, walking out one of the other doors.

"Right then. Off to play kitten poker or maybe I'll buy Angel a smile time puppet. So many bloody ways to piss off Angel, so much time....." Spike said starting to walk off and sing. "I don't give a DAMN about my reputation!"

**Note: the song Spike is singing is by Joan Jett I think called "I don't give a damn about my reputation. Go figure :-D REVIEWWWWWWWWWW**


	3. Well I DO declare

Author's Note: I can't think of anything witty to write I've been updating all night there's only so much a girl can handle. Peace with a side of B/A Fluff- Jen

P.s.-Review Pwease!!

"Alright I'm full." Angel said, as he placed the mug back on the table and looked at Buffy who grinned.

"No you're not you big fibber, another quart!" Buffy said, placing another mug of blood on the counter.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Angel said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, in order to kill you you'd have to be alive, and you're not your of the undead persuasion so therefore I could be trying to kill you but it would be kind of pointless don't you think?" Buffy replied with an innocent smile.

"Smart ass." Was her only reply as Angel grabbed the mug and downed it with one gulp. "Satisfied?"

Buffy looked him over, his complexion was improving along with his body which was returning back to its previous hottliness.

"For now." She replied, smiling as she placed the mug into the makeshift sink. (Translation? Into the bucket of soapy water that was leaning of the slightly slanted counter) "Now about your living condition, we so have to get you guys out of here, and I happen to have just the place."

An hour Later

"Buffy are your sure you want us to live here I mean it was your dad's." Angel said, looking at the enormous house that loomed before him.

"I'm positive, you guys deserve it plus I mean it's not like my dad's using it anymore, he moved to Tokyo, I know go figure, and he left me the house." Buffy replied, smiling at Angel as she practically saw the wheels turning in his head. "There is one condition though." Buffy continued, walking into the house and upstairs to a room with large oak doors.

"What's that?" Angel asked, stopping to look around in awe at the gorgeous office, which was the size of the old SHS library.

"This room right here is our office." Buffy said, smiling as Angel eyes snapped back to look at her.

"Our?" Angel said, a once lost smile now being making its way across his face as he realized what this meant. "You mean you're going to stay?"

"Well, I can't leave you here all by your lonesome." Buffy smiled.

As sudden as the smile appeared it was replaced with a deep frown and a flash of anger as reality set in.

"I thought you wouldn't want the enemy to be in such a nice place." Angel said, bitterly walking to the other side of the room to finger the books on the shelf.

"Angel, I'm sorry. Giles is a very persuasive person and I was so busy with the potentials when you called that I just wasn't thinking straight." Buffy paused at Angel's derisive snort. "I'm here now because I realized how wrong I was and that Giles was just trying to control me. He shies away from things he doesn't understand and I guess I did too. I am here because I want to help……and because I'd like to get to know you again."

"Well in that case." Angel said, turning around and smirking. "I know what your thinking, I don't bite."


	4. Fin

**Hey guys! **

So I know a lot of people have wanted me to update my stories and I have been majorly slacking off in the updating department. However, I plan on at least doing one chapter of each story tonight…except for this story.

I re-read all my stories and this one I couldn't seem to any more perfect a way to end it. I basically wanted closure on the whole non B/A ending and I think this is a good way to sum it up. Maybe if I find some time in the future I can come up with another story to go along with this one but for no Hopeless Triumph is no longer hopeless, it's complete.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate your support and hope you will read some of my other stories.

_Love,_

_Jen _


End file.
